


Legendary Hands (and Maybe Just a Little Bit of Jealousy)

by vix_spes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Extended Scene, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim struggles to deal with his emotions while Bones and Dr Marcus deal with the missile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary Hands (and Maybe Just a Little Bit of Jealousy)

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see Star Trek Beyond the other week and it reawoke my slumbering love for these two idiots and sent me tumbling down the rabbit hole of fic and plot bunnies. Huge thanks to the wonderful nursedarry for the beta!

“Bones, thanks for helping out. Dr Marcus asked for the steadiest hands on the ship.”  
  
Jim forced himself to keep his tone light and jovial, as though nothing was wrong. In reality, his stomach was in knots and he felt as though his heart was in his throat. Whilst the primary reason that Bones didn’t go out with the landing parties unless it was deemed absolutely necessary was because Bones had absolutely no desire to leave the ship, there was one more reason; Jim had a burning need to keep Bones as safe as possible at all times. It didn’t make a difference knowing that Bones was an utterly competent officer of Starfleet, that he had been through almost all of the same training as Jim.  The simple truth of the matter was that Jim felt antsy whenever Bones was in a situation where he couldn’t look out for him. Unfortunately, Jim was now having to put the best interests of his crew and Starfleet ahead of his own needs and wishes, which meant putting Bones on an uninhabited planetoid with nothing but a torpedo and a woman who had lied about her real identity.  
  
“You know, when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo.”  
  
“Dr McCoy, may I remind you, you are not there to flirt.”  
  
Here was another turn around that Jim really didn’t like; Bones flirting with someone other than him. If this was how Bones felt when Jim flirted with, well anyone and everyone, then he had some serious grovelling to do because this sucked. Jealousy was a foreign concept to Jim Kirk; he’d never experienced it before and he had to say that he really didn’t want to experience it again. Bones was supposed to be his.  
  
“So how can these legendary hands help you, Dr Marcus?”  
  
“Bones.” Yup. This really sucked.  
  
What sucked even more was that Bones’ words had brought a multitude of memories flooding to the front of Jim’s mind, all of them involving Bones’ hands, and all of them totally inappropriate for while he was on the bridge, sat in the Captain’s chair.  
  
Because yes, Bones’ hands really were legendary. Jim had thought that he’d had really good sex before – and plenty of it – but one night with Bones had proved that hadn’t been the case. Because as good as Jim though he was in bed? Bones was better, and he just kept on getting better. Jim shifted awkwardly, trying to hide the fact that even though he was on the bridge and his lover was in a potentially life-threatening situation, he’d managed to get a totally inappropriate hard-on at nothing more than memories.  
  
“Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency c-section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets. Let me tell you those bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile.”  
  
He was jolted back to the conversation between the two doctors by Bones’ words.  
  
 _Sweetheart_. Great. Now Bones was breaking out the endearments. Jim had never been one for sweet talk, either dishing it out or receiving it until Bones. There was something about hearing those words in a low Southern drawl that just did things to Jim. Bones could easily make him fall apart at his hands, but when Bones started muttering endearments in Jim’s ear as Bones moved in and above him? Jim was putty in those hands and his orgasms seemed to be magnified a hundred times over.  
  
“Sweetheart” was a new one though, and Jim wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that it hadn’t been directed towards him. At least it had put a dampener on his erection, so he supposed that that was something. Still, if Bones was going to be calling anyone sweetheart, it should be Jim, damn it.  
  
Everything seemed to be going well and Jim allowed himself to relax somewhat, but then there was a shout that Jim would recognise anywhere, and all hell broke loose.  
  
“Sir, the torpedo just armed itself.”  
  
“What the hell just happened? I can’t get my arm out!”  
  
No, no, no. This wasn’t supposed to be happening, this wasn’t allowed to happen. It certainly wasn’t allowed to happen to Bones. Jim couldn’t lose him, and so he started rapping out orders in an attempt to avoid that very situation.  
  
“Target their signal. Beam them back right now.”  
  
“The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr McCoy and the torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other.”  
  
Jim had the feeling that he knew what Spock wasn’t saying and he didn’t like it one bit. There was no way in hell that he was leaving Bones down there with an armed torpedo. He couldn’t believe that Spock was even implying it. It might be the logical thing to do to save the ship but that didn’t mean that Jim was going to do it.  
  
“Dr Marcus, can you disarm it?” Jim was fairly certain that the entire bridge heard the way that his voice cracked slightly, but he appreciated the fact that none of them mentioned it.  
  
“I’m trying, I’m trying.”  
  
Jim resisted the urge to snap at her to try harder and instead dug his fingers into the arms of his chair. Carol Marcus was his only chance at getting Bones back in one piece and, then and there, he swore to himself that if she got Bones back to him then he wouldn’t report her to Starfleet for forging her way onto the _Enterprise_.  
  
“Jim, get her the hell out of here.”  
  
Well he was definitely ignoring that. No way did Bones expect him to take his order seriously.  
  
“No! If you beam me back, he dies. Let me do it.”  
  
“10, 9, 8…”  
  
“Standing by to transport Dr Marcus on your command, sir.”  
  
Sulu was staring at him, waiting for a response that Jim couldn’t give. His mind was racing, trying to think of something, anything, that would help Bones. Not that Bones was helping with his bloody morbid countdown.  
  
“4, 3…”  
  
“Shit!”  
  
They all heard Dr Marcus’ exclamation and simultaneously held their breath, every single one of them hoping for good news.  
  
“Deactivation successful, Captain.”  
  
Three words that Jim had never been so happy to hear. He felt Uhura’s hand squeeze his shoulder before he bent over, trying to force back the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. Taking a deep breath, he raised his head and spoke.  
  
“Dr McCoy, are you all right?”  
  
Why the hell wasn’t Bones responding? The torpedo had been deactivated; that meant that he was okay, didn’t it? Trying not to let panic leach into his voice, he went for a more informal approach.  
  
“Bones!”  
  
“Jim, you’re gonna want to see this.”  
  
No, what Jim needed to see with his own eyes was Bones, so that he could reassure himself that Bones was no worse for wear, despite having had his arm trapped in an armed torpedo, but he couldn’t exactly say that over an open comm. He was still Captain of the _Enterprise_ first and foremost. Instead, he tried not to wilt in relief and did his best to keep his voice from wavering as he gave the order to beam the two of them and the mysterious torpedo back aboard the Enterprise.

  
(~*~)

  
They really didn’t have time for this, _he_ really didn’t have time for this. They had seventy-two ancient people in cryotubes, and he needed answers from Harrison – whoever he was – but he also needed this desperately. Not caring what anyone might think, he pulled Bones into his little office off Medbay and locked the door behind them, already running his hands over Bones’ arms, chest and shoulders, reassuring himself that his lover really was alive and well.  
  
“Legendary hands? Really, Bones?”  
  
“Jealous, Jimmy?”  
  
Jim coughed and spluttered, trying to bluff out an answer but he knew from the curl of Bones’ lips that it wasn’t working. He backed up as Bones all but stalked towards him until he was pushed up against the door and couldn’t move any further. Bones didn’t stop though, and continued moving forward until he was pressed against Jim from shoulder to hip, foreheads pressed together, and lips grazing so that they were all but breathing the same air. The act went a hell of a long way towards reassuring Jim and stemming the panic that was still slowly abating. Even so, Jim couldn’t help the aborted whimper that escaped his throat when Bones pulled back, even fractionally.  
  
Jim also couldn’t quite bring himself to look Bones in the eye and only did so when Bones’ hands came up to cup his face, forcing himself to meet Bones’ gaze. Jim could see the understanding, knew instinctively that Bones understood what he had gone through. It had to be what Bones went through every time Jim went on an away mission. Jim willingly sank into the kiss that followed as Bones slanted his lips over Jim’s and kissed him deeply, both of them pouring every emotion into the action. When his breath grew short, Jim pulled back, knowing that he had already taken more time than he could spare, and Bones clearly knew that when he put up no fight. Instead, he simply leaned in and brushed one last kiss against Jim’s lips before looking him in the eye, hands still framing Jim’s face.  
  
“No need for jealousy, Jimmy. These hands are yours, I’m yours and I’m not goin’ anywhere. Trust me, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/249276.html)


End file.
